


Em Trai

by theunseeliemperoress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, half vietnamese jason, jason learns he has younger half siblings, meta jason todd, mixed race jason todd, on both sides of his family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliemperoress/pseuds/theunseeliemperoress
Summary: Jason learns that he has four younger siblings who are all orphan's like him. When he agrees to take them in he has no idea he's about to learn things about himself and his family he would never have dreamed of.





	1. Not an Only Child

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic people are aware Jason is alive again. Though they don't know he died. Jason is 20, Dick is 26, Tim is 18, Cass is 19, Duke is 17 and Damian is 14.

Jason took a deep breath before walking up the steps to the home. What am I doing here? He thought. For a moment he thought of just walking away. Before reaching out and ringing the bell. The door was soon opened by a middle-aged woman.  
‘Hello, can I help you?’  
‘Uh yes. I’m Jason Todd. Um I got a call asking me to come here yesterday.’ The woman’s eyes widened.  
‘Oh yes, yes. Please come in Mr Todd.’ Jason followed her through the hallway to a small office.  
‘Please have a seat.’ Jason sat down in front of the desk as the woman sat behind it.  
‘So I’m guessing you’re Ms Lowe.’  
‘Yes. I’m so glad you could come. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you more over the phone.’ And I do hope you’ll say yes.’  Jason frowned.  
‘Say yes to what?’ Ms Lowe sighed.  
‘Last night we had four new children come in. Four siblings.’  
‘And what has this got to do with me?’  
‘Mr Todd these children are your siblings. You all share a mother.’ Jason leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair.  
‘I know this is a lot to ask. But please consider letting these children live with you. You’re their only living relative, and the only other choice is to separate them. These poor dears have lost their mother, their grandmother and in two of their cases their father in five years.’  
‘And you can’t bare to separate them.’ Jason nodded. ‘Ok. I’ll take them.’

Jason glanced at the girl in the passenger seat next to him. Her name was Liza Scott, she was 16 years old and she was his half-sister. She was darker then her siblings, with her long hair in dreads, which she played with as she gazed out the window. She was small for someone her age, and very chubby which made her look young, especially with her flat chest and buck teeth. Though you couldn’t say she wasn’t pretty. Sat behind her was one of their little brothers. Eric Foster was the youngest was only five. Out of all of them he was the one who looked most like their mother. He was making his toy monkey jump up and down as he chatted away to his older brother who sat next to him. The middle sibling was called Brice Hopson and he was 12. He was a sullen faced boy with a birthmark that took up nearly half his face. He was also a lot skinnier than his siblings and very tall for his age. Jason was sure he’d be the same height ad Liza by the end of the year. Next to him sat their only other sister. A little girl called Annabeth Elliot who stared at the back of Jason’s head so intently it made him feel uncomfortable. She looked like any other seven year old, with her hair in bunches, and her green tutu and rainbow socks. But something didn’t feel right about the way they stared.  
‘So what’s New Jersey like?’ Liza asked, breaking the silence.  
‘New Jersey’s one thing. Gotham on the other hand is well Gotham.’ No one said anything in response to that.

When they eventually reached the apartment complex Jason lived in they all got out. Liza helped Eric out of his seat and Jason grabbed his suitcase. ‘Guess we’d better take the elevator.’  It was a squeeze with the five of them plus four suitcases but they managed to all fit inside.  
‘I wanna press the button.’ Eric announced.  
‘OK it’s the one at the top.’ Jason told him picking him up. Eric pressed the button Jason was pointing to and giggled with delight when it lit up. Once the elevator had stopped they all got out. Jason unlocked his front door. When they were all inside he shut the door behind him and set Eric’s suitcase down.  
‘So this is where you live?’ Brice looked around. ‘Nice.’ Liza was looking at Jason’s gun collection.  
‘Yeah real nice.’ She muttered.   
‘Alright you lot sit down.’ Jason ordered. The three older kids sat on the couch while Eric sat on Liza’s lap.  
‘Right well I guess I’d better set some ground rules. Rule 1 do not touch any of my guns, knives or the keys to their cabinets. Rule 2, be home by 9pm.’ He looked at Liza. ‘Especially you. I work nights and I need you to be here to watch the others.’  
‘What if I want to stay round a friend’s?’  
‘Then I’ll arrange a babysitter. But you’ll have to get me notice. Rule 3, Brice if you go out don’t go alone.’  
‘What! Why not? I’m not a baby I can look after myself.’ Jason frowned and folded his arms.  
‘Maybe wherever you came from. But this is Gotham. Things are different here.’ He sighed and uncrossed his arms. ‘I don’t want to scare you. Have any of you heard stories about Gotham?’ Brice and Liza nodded.  
‘Well they’re not exaggerating. I’ve lived here all my life. I grew up in one of the worst parts of this city. I’ve seen the worst it can throw at you.’  
‘So why don’t you leave?’ Liza asked.  
‘Because it’s my home.’ For a moment everyone was silent, before Annabeth piped up.  
‘Where will we go to school?’ Jason looked at his feet and thought for a moment.  
‘I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to look around.’ He was about to say something else when his phone started ringing. He held out a finger to silence the others and pressed the answer button.  
‘Hello.’  
‘Jason where are you?’ Dick’s voice sounded a little annoyed.  
‘What do you mean where am… oh crap the fair!  
‘Language.’ Liza scolded.  
‘Who was that?’ Dick asked.  
‘That’s the reason I’m late. Look I’ll be there as soon as I can and then I’ll explain.’ He hung up before Dick could respond. ‘Right. Who wants to go to the fair?’


	2. Introductions and Fun Fairs

Jason pulled up to the manor to find the others all waiting for him. He turned to face his siblings, his biological siblings that was. ‘Wait there.’ He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Trying to act casual he started walking towards the manor.

  
‘You’re late.’ Damian said in an accusatory tone.

‘Sorry I had something else I had to do.’

  
‘Like what?’ Tim asked. He was sat on the bottom step his legs stretched out in front of him. Before Jason could answer he heard the door of his car slamming shut. He turned around to see Liza walking around the car.

  
‘I told you to wait.’ He called annoyed.

  
‘Eric needs the toilet. Or do you like the smell of piss?’ Jason grimaced.

  
‘Don’t say that ever again.’ She shrugged and lifted Eric out of the car.

  
‘Jason, who are they?’ Dick asked. Jason sighed.

  
‘Ok I was hopping to let you in easy but, well they’re my siblings.’ There was a long pause as they all stared at him. The silence was interrupted by the sound of foot steps as Liza and Eric came over to them.

  
‘Can we borrow your toilet?’ she asked, either oblivious to the awkward tension or just flat out ignoring it.

  
‘Uh yeah sure. Cass you’d better show them where it is.’ Dick replied. Cass stood up and gestured for Liza to follow her. As soon as they were out of ear shot Dick turned back to Jason.

  
‘And you were going to tell us about this when?’ Jason took a step back and held up his hands in defence.

  
‘Hey I only found out they exist this morning. So my apologise for not being psychic.’ Dick opened his mouth to say something when Duke gave him a nudge before pointing over to Jason’s car. Everyone looked over to see Brice was getting out of the car.

  
‘Do none of you know the meaning of stay put?’ Jason groaned. Brice just shrugged.

  
‘Well you might as well get Annabeth and come over here.’ Brice sighed dramatically but did as he was told. As he and Annabeth reached the steps Cass came out followed by Liza and Eric.

  
‘OK.’ Jason sighed. ‘I’ll keep this brief as I can. This is Liza, Eric, Brice and Annabeth. They are my maternal half siblings and as of today they’re living with me.’ He then turned to his siblings.

  
‘This is Dick, Tim, Damian, Cass, Duke, Steph and Barbara.’ Liza said hi, Brice gave a half-hearted wave, Eric clung tighter to Liza’s leg and Annabeth just stared at everyone.

  
‘Cute kid.’ Tim muttered somewhat sarcastically.

  
‘Can we go now?’ Damian complained.

  
‘Yeah little D we’re going now.’  


********

“For fu-dges sake Annabeth don’t run off!” Jason called, just catching himself before he swore. Annabeth who had been racing off towards the funhouse skidded to a halt and turned to stare back at him. He rushed over to her, well as best he could while holding hands with a five year old.

“We have to stick together Okay?”

“Okay.” She agreed turning to continue to walk this time side by side with him. When they had first arrived they’d planned on all sticking together. But eventually they’d decided it was best if Jason took Annabeth and Eric to the more kid friendly section of the park. He was a little surprised at how okay with going off with a stranger they were. Was he ever that trusting? As they drew closer to the funhouse he spotted something that made him want to grab the little ones and run. Don’t be stupid, he thought to himself, it’s only a painting. But painting or not the clown imagery could still drag his mind to things he’d rather forget. For a moment his steps faltered, but he pushed on. There was no way something as stupid as a painting was going to get to him. And it certainly wasn’t going to stop his siblings from having a good time. When they’d reached the funhouse Annabeth ran over to a man who was checking kids arms for wristbands. Jason took Elliot over to the man and told him to show his own wristband. The man took a quick glance at both and nodded.

“You two are good to go.” Eric raced up the steps but Annabeth stayed put.

“Elliot stay there a minuet.” He turned to face Annabeth. “What’s wrong Anna?” he asked.

“Your scared.” She said in a matter-of-factly.

“What makes you say that” he asked trying to hide how startled he was.

“I can feel it. Would it help if you waited with your back turned? I’ll look after Eric.” Jason laughed a little.

“That’s alright I’ll be fine, you two just go and have fun.” She hesitated for a moment before turning around and racing inside. Jason watched with a smile as she helped Elliot up the moving stairs. Then his face changed to a frown. How had she known he was scared? He was usually so good at hiding that sort of thing.

***

It was late by the time they arrived home. Jason had to carry a sleeping Eric in his arms while Annabeth clutched Brice’s hand dragging her feet behind her. Liza took up the rear carrying a giant stuffed rabbit Jason had won for Elliot. Once inside he carried Eric into his room and, with difficulty tucked him into bed.

“He hasn’t cleaned his teeth.” Jason turned around to see Liza standing there still clutching the rabbit.

“It won’t hurt if he leaves it until tomorrow.” She didn’t look too sure but didn’t say anything on the matter.

“Well I’d better get Anna ready for bed.” She eventually said setting the toy down beside the bed. Jason shook his head.

“I’ll do that. I’m the one who’s supposed to be looking after you lot anyway.”

“No it’s fine. When we lived with mom it was my job to look after them.” Jason felt his heart sink.

“It wasn’t your job.” He muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Just leave it to me okay. I work a lot of night shifts so you’ll have plenty of chances to do bedtime duty then.” He went to pat her on the shoulder but stopped himself before walking past her to Annabeth.

“Alright Anna banana let’s get you off to bed.” He helped her find her pyjamas, toothbrush and toothpaste and her toy elephant, dick would approve he thought, before showing her the bathroom. After she’d brushed her teeth and washed her face he took her into his room where she climbed into bed next to Eric. After he’d finished Jason started to walk away.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” she asked. Smiling a little Jason bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight little sis.” the sleeping child gave him no reply.


	3. Chapter 3

“And my rocket flew sooo high it landed on the roof. And they had to ask the jananator to get it down.” Eric kept rambling on as they walked to the park. Jason nodded along as he talked but was keeping one eye on Annabeth. She hadn’t said a word since he’d picked them up from school.

“Well that sounds great,” He said to Eric cutting him off before he could go on another tangent.

“What about you Anna? Do you like your new school?” Annabeth shrugged.

“It’s ok. But everyone’s so loud.”   
  
“Do you mean during recess?”  
  
“No. They just feel loud.” He considered asking her what she meant but they were approaching the park now and Eric was pulling harder on his arm. Once at the park Jason let go of Annabeth’s hand and let Eric lead him over to the climbing frame. Jason watched out of the corner of his eye as she walked over to the swings and sat down. She didn’t really swing but sort of rocked herself back and forth with her feet, but she seemed happy so Jason turned his attention back to Eric. It had become very clear over the last week that Annabeth was unusual for a seven year old. She preferred to be left alone and didn’t make much noise. Then again he probably wasn’t the most normal seven year old on the planet himself. Eric on the other hand was about as typical a five year old you could get. As of right now he was shouting for Jason to look at him.   
  
“Alright I’m looking.” He watched as Eric who was standing near the slide began to run towards it. Realising what he was about to do Jason rushed towards him and yelled at him to stop. Taken by surprise Eric stumbled and fell face first through the slide and landed underneath. For a moment Jason stood there frozen. Had that really just happened? Quickly he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed but the only person looking at them was Annabeth. Trying not to draw too much attention he ducked under the slide where Eric was just lying on his stomach whimpering.   
  
“You ok there buddy?” Eric sat up and reached up to Jason. Sighing he pulled him out from under the slide and set him down.   
  
“You’re getting no sympathy from me.” He said when Eric continued to whimper. He started whimpering a little louder and screwing up his face like he was going to cry.   
  
“Ah jeez please don’t cry.” Annabeth came over and stood by them.   
  
“He’s not really upset.” She said. “He’s not even that badly hurt. He doesn’t feel that much pain right now.” Eric looked at her with the most betrayed look Jason had ever seen on a five year old’s face.

“How do you know?” he asked her.

“He doesn’t feel sad and his pain doesn’t feel very loud.” Deciding it was best to talk about this in private Jason looked around for something to distract them.

“Who wants to go on the seesaw?”

***

Brice got home 15 minuets after Jason and the two younger kids. It was over an hour before Liza came home.

“So did you get lost?” he asked her as she walked through the door.

“No I decided to hang with my friends.” She replied as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a can of coke.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” he asked.

“It’s not like I was out all night.” She argued taking a swig of her drink.

“Oh so you only broke the rules a little? Well I guess that’s ok then.” Liza gave him a dirty look.

“You’re not that much older than me you know.” She pointed out.

“That doesn’t change the fact I’m the adult here.” He noticed Brice and Annabeth standing in the hallway watching them. He might be the adult in charge of taking care of them, but he was still a stranger blood or no blood. Whenever Eric had a nightmare he’d go to Liza, Liza was the one who knew how Annabeth liked her sandwiches, even Brice who had an argument for everything would shut up when she told him to. They had been reliant on her for so long, and Jason definitely didn’t want to take away what was left of her childhood like their mother had, but if anything happened to her…

“Brice, Anna could you go to your room for a minute.” Brice opened his mouth to argue but Annabeth started pulling him towards their bedroom door. As soon as the door was shut Jason turned back to Liza. She was starting to look a little worried and backed away from him a little.

‘I’m not going to hurt you. I just need to tell you something.’

‘Why couldn’t you say it with them in the room?’

‘Because I don’t think they’re old enough.’ She looked uncertain but didn’t say anything, so he continued.

‘Liza do you know how mom died?’

‘There was an accident. That’s all they’d tell me.’ He shook his head.

‘It wasn’t an accident.’ He started to tell her about that night at the warehouse. Only leaving out the fact he had died. By the time he’d finished Liza was clinging to the kitchen counter and breathing heavily.

‘What’s that got to do with anything?’ she asked. She sounded angry, but Jason wasn’t sure if it was at him or someone else. ‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘Because I need you to understand why I’m, why I made those rules. Gotham is a rough place, I should know I grew up in the roughest part, and there are lot of bad people who live here. I was taught not to let my guard down and the one time I didn’t I, got hurt, really badly.’ When she didn’t say anything he sighed and, albeit a little awkwardly, placed his hand on her shoulder.

‘I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you. Because if I didn’t I wouldn’t leave you alone when I work nights. But I’m also in charge of keeping you safe, and honestly, I’m terrified. I’m terrified of screwing up.’ He paused again before taking his hand of her shoulder.

‘Once your used to the city I’ll start relaxing the rules. Ok?’ she nodded and Jason turned and started heading towards the bedrooms.

‘I hate her.’ She said quietly.

‘What?’

‘I hate her. I hate mom. How could she do that to you? I always knew she was selfish but…’ she didn’t finish her sentence, she just stood there shaking with anger.

‘Well she’s gone now.’

‘And that man. The Joker? What about him.’

‘Still around. But I won’t let him touch hair on your heads.’ And if he does, Jason thought. No amount of promises would stop me from tearing him apart. Liza nodded before heading off to her bedroom, making sure to knock on Brice, Annabeth and Eric’s door to let them know they could come out. Jason started looking for something to make for tea as Brice came out of his room and spread his homework over the table. It was only when he was out on patrol did Jason remember he’d meant to talk to Liza about what had happened at the park.


End file.
